Por qué el porno está sobrevalorado
by Mescheu
Summary: (Después de meses sigo siendo horrible para los sumarios. El título en este creo que... basta (?) )


Es algo corto pero espero que no por ello sea más horrible (?)

Puede que quede raro decirlo pero en una conversación casual y sin nada de enfermedad Aokise salió este tema que, cuando me quise ir a dormir, pareció explotar en mi mente y me hizo levantarme para plasmarlo n_n Todo por tu culpa, porque sé que sabrás que así es cuando lo leas (?)

Como siempre decir que estos personajes ni su universo me pertenecen y que nada de esto tiene un ánimo de lucro monetario n_n

Que... lo disfrutéis, si es que os llega a gustar, supongo (?)

* * *

Llega un momento en la vida en la que a muchos jóvenes se les despierta esa curiosidad por explorar por sí mismos su sexualidad, su cuerpo, sus deseos más profundos, todo aquello que le hace sentir placer y que al principio resulta tan extraño, pero no por ello menos excitante. Suele ocurrir cuando las hormonas comienzan a despertarse, pero éstas aun no son lo suficientemente maduras como para aprender por sí mismas a controlarse, y en primera instancia hacen que su poseedor comience a experimentar a solas en su habitación, una noche silenciosa, una tarde solitaria o suavemente en la mañana.

En la época en la que vivimos tienen muchas facilidades para ello. Para los más tradicionales, las revistas de contenido para adultos les proporciona un tipo de satisfacción que se basa en dejar la imaginación volar, en pensar qué podría pasar con la persona que están mirando en fotos si llegasen a estar juntos en una situación tan íntima. Sin embargo, la tecnología les proporcionaba algo a un nivel mayor. Páginas y páginas de vídeos etiquetados con ese **+18** (no respetado muchas veces) que son capaces de satisfacer al usuario que los ve ya que éste busca generalmente algo concreto que observar, en directo y sin tener que visualizarlo en su mente.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que ocurre cuando esa exploración se extiende por primera vez al ámbito de pareja?

Cerró los ojos soltando un tenso suspiro, rodeando suavemente con un brazo aquel blanco cuerpo que tenía desnudo bajo el suyo, notando que ambos tenían la piel húmeda del sudor. Enterró con cuidado los dedos en su cabello dorado, concentrándose al máximo en lo que su otra mano estaba haciendo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, con Kise abrazado a su espalda, ocultando el rostro en su hombro para ocultar toda esa debilidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y estaba así, porque Aomine había metido un tercer dedo en su interior, buscando dilatar aquella entrada que recibiría por primera vez al que llevaba siendo su novio desde hacía varios meses. Decir que ambos se imaginaban ya cómo iba a ser aquello sería una mentira demasiado evidente y cruda, no era como en un principio pensaron. Sobretodo, el moreno.

Aquella situación no era para nada como todas las escenas de sexo que había visto en su vida hasta la fecha. En primer lugar porque... Dios, si alguien le hubiera dicho que esos gemidos suaves, profundos y delicados de Kise eran mejor que cualquier grito de estrella porno habría borrado cada vídeo que había visto de su memoria mucho antes, con la intención de sustituir todos sus recuerdos con ese momento. Escuchaba esos gemidos emitidos con una voz baja contra su oído; no todos eran de placer puesto que cuando llegaba un poco más profundo con sus dedos, lo oía también quejarse en el mismo tono. Pero nunca, nunca le pidió que parase. Y, que toda su etapa anterior le perdonase, pero sentía que era capaz de estar escuchándole así toda la noche.

Sintió las manos de Kise recorrer en una suave caricia toda su espalda, hasta llegar a sus hombros desnudos, y al notar que quería dejarse caer en la cama lo soltó poco a poco, abriendo los ojos para mirarle. Vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos ligeramente llorosos y como se mordía el labio arqueando las caderas cuando movió sus dedos sobre cierto punto que hacía rato había encontrado, y como parecía ser el idóneo para darle placer, había estado rozando constantemente. Le ardían las mejillas, se sentía tan sumamente excitado por esa visión y sus gestos, que apenas escuchó el susurro de Kise diciéndole lo raro que se veían sus morenas mejillas sonrojadas.

— ... ¿Qué? —Reaccionó, al verle mover los labios y sonreír.—

— Nada.—Murmuró, suspirando lentamente. Parpadeó, desviando luego la mirada dudando unos instantes, confuso de pensar en todo lo que deseaba eso que ahora mismo estaban haciendo.— Saca tus... tus dedos. Ya no va a... a ceder más. No con... con ellos.

— Kise...

Susurró su nombre abriendo un poco los ojos sorprendido mirándole fijamente, demasiado impresionado por la petición como para reaccionar. Kise giró su rostro apoyando la mejilla en la almohada, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, demasiado avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Había notado un tirón en los músculos de su estómago al instante sólo de pensar que Kise le estaba dando permiso para que llegase ese... _momento._ Nunca lo habría hecho sin su aprobación, ya que sabía que la posición en la que el rubio se encontraba era casi un regalo para él. Una muestra de disposición absoluta que sin dudar el otro le había hecho saber. _Yo seré quien... esté abajo. Sé que tú no... y... a mi no me... molesta la idea._ Sabía que había escogido esa palabra en vez de una más común, como _aterrar_ , porque estaría mintiéndole de hacerlo. A Kise le aterraba la idea, pero no por ello deseaba menos estar así junto con quien había sido la persona que le había dado sentido a su vida. Si ésta podía ser una mínima forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él, así fuese de forma indirecta, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo una y mil veces más. Doliese o no, no le importaba. Porque pensar en que Aomine se podría ir de su lado le daba nauseas y ganas de llorar.

Había cerrado fuertemente los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos sólo de pensar en eso, pero que pronto fueron cortadas cuando sintió unas manos apartando suavemente sus brazos, junto con un lento beso en su frente. Una suave respiración rozó su oído, que hizo su corazón latir de repente con fuerza.

— Todo está bien, Kise. Incluso si no... sale, estará bien.

No supo si sonreír o sollozar, y sinceramente, ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de sus actos como para saber qué hizo antes de abrazarse de nuevo al moreno, dejándose rodear por aquellos fuertes brazos hechos para el baloncesto, que por una vez, estaban siendo extremamente delicados.

Aomine sabía, después de tantos años, qué es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de aquel chico. Lo conocía bien, muy bien, probablemente mejor que nadie. No había sido algo intencional al principio, se había quedado en su subconsciente después de tantas horas juntos a solas jugando al baloncesto. Y él podría ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca sería tan ruin de empezar algo con Kise de no saber que podría estar con él hubiese las barreras que hubiese.

Cuando notó al rubio un poco más tranquilo, se acomodó entre sus piernas, volviendo a acercarse a donde antes.

— No me dejes hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo, Kise?

El nombrado sonrió, dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

— Sé que no lo harás. Confío en ti, Aominecchi.

Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar aquel suspiro con una ligera forma de bufido que Aomine soltó, como si le recriminase que tuviera esa confianza en él. Pero no podía hacer nada con lo que sentía, más que decir la verdad con sus palabras.

Sus piernas se tensaron, su respiración se cortó durante unos instantes y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se abrazó a él, soltando un quejido que hizo punzar el corazón del moreno. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, porque tanto el uno como el otro sabían que ambos continuarían hasta el final. Fue lento, tan lento que casi se le hizo eterno llegar hasta el fondo, notando sus muslos rozar contra los de Kise, ambas caderas unidas por primera vez.

 _No te muevas... no te muevas aún._ Era lo único en lo que Aomine podía pensar. Se sentía demasiado cálido y estrecho en su interior, pero por mucho que lo estuviese disfrutando, esperaría. Se entretuvo dándole suaves besos en el hombro, subiendo con parsimonia hasta su cuello. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de marcarlo, de que al día siguiente todos supieran que finalmente el As de Kaijou era suyo. Pero no lo hizo, porque respetaría a Kise en todo momento, hasta el día que él mismo le diese permiso para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Siguió el recorrido de besos hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, deteniéndose sobre ellos unos instantes. No quería abrir los ojos y ver una expresión de dolor en su normalmente alegre rostro. Pero una caricia segura de una mano en su mejilla le hizo pestañear y mirarle. Y maldito fuese por poder sonreír de esa forma. No era falsa ni mucho menos, era una sonrisa de felicidad.

— Puedes moverte.

Con ambas manos acunó sus mejillas, dejando caer un profundo beso sobre esos finos labios que le habían hecho perderse en ellos en incontables ocasiones. Y obedeciéndole, empezó un suave vaivén con sus caderas, mientras ambos suspiraban a la vez sin separar sus bocas. Y en esos instantes, se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto en su vida hasta ahora. A pesar de que deseaba a Kise de forma irrefrenable y pensar que si fuese más rápido podría sentir más placer, descartó rápidamente esa idea. No deseaba hacer eso que veía en los vídeos donde la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaban pareciendo que así se sentiría mejor. Y no lo quería hacer, porque tras ese ritmo lento afloraron unos sentimientos que nunca llegó a imaginar que sentiría estando junto a alguien. Que habían sido desconocidos por él hasta ahora, que no cambiaría jamás por ninguna sesión en solitario llena de placer carnal.

Se sentía unido a Kise.

Había estado tanto tiempo en su propia oscuridad que casi se había olvidado de vivir, donde la soledad parecía ser el mejor camino. Pero todos a su manera consiguieron guiarle hasta una mejor opción, en especial, aquel chico que ahora había comenzado a gemir suavemente en cuanto encontró de nuevo el punto preciso que tocar en su interior. Se había acercado a él de forma sutil, en reuniones conjuntas o simplemente con un mensaje espontáneo con la petición de jugar al baloncesto algún fin de semana. Y él, comenzó a fijarse poco a poco más en Kise. En todos los detalles que le rodeaban, como las sonrisas que sólo a él le dedicaba mientras parecía disfrutar de verdad en su compañía. En cómo parecía saber qué hacer para enfadarle o hacerle sonreír. En cómo parecía saber tratar con todas sus manías y su mal carácter, haciéndole olvidar si se sentía molesto por los gritos de Wakamatsu o la irritación que le producía oír a Sakurai disculparse por todo tantas veces.

Y un día, tras darse cuenta de todo, no pudo controlar que su corazón latiese fuertemente cuando lo veía acercarse a él. Kise dio el primer paso, cuando un día acabaron tan cansados de jugar al baloncesto se sentaron en un banco a respirar, y sin haberlo notado siquiera el otro se había inclinado sobre él para besarle. Y nunca tuvo ni la más mínima intención de rechazarlo.

Pero sin embargo, si hubo algo que le hizo saber que el sexo no era sólo un acto físico que cuanto más bruto y carnal fuese más placer daba, fue lo que pasó cuando se separó lentamente de sus labios ahora rojos. Le oyó suspirar agitadamente, intentando coger aire para decir aquello con esa tonta sonrisa en ese rostro sonrojado, que reflejaba ser... feliz.

— Te quiero, Aominecchi.

La calidez que comenzó a invadir su pecho y que se extendió por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al lugar en el que se unían fue tan devastadora, que apoyó su frente sobre el torso de Kise, sintiéndose desbancado por completo. Y con los ojos cerrados se dejó elevar el rostro y besar, susurrando de forma tímida que también sentía lo mismo por él.

Más tarde, cuando Kise dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos, terminó de entender que nunca habría nada ni nadie que le hiciese sentirse así entre aquellas sábanas. Porque aunque era un tipo de carácter difícil, había encontrado esa persona especial con la que se complementaba física y sentimentalmente. Y, por Dios, si es que existe, ojalá Kise nunca se cansase de él.

* * *

Fin. (?)


End file.
